


Stolen Goods

by DuskBeforeDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain!Aomine, Fighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Pirate!Aomine, Prince!Kagami, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine steals a himself prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChildOfTheStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheStar/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo, this is a twoshot for the awesome ChildOfTheStar. Here ya go, I hope you like it~
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I just went to the doctor and found out I have pneumonia, go figure. Blehhh Im so tire of being sick, but on the plus side it gives me lots of free time to think up stories! :) 
> 
> Oh and Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you guys all have a great holiday!

The air swirled around them as they snuck up through the courtyard and into the inner part of the castle. Shutting the door quietly Aomine glared back at his two men, they got the message and knocked out the guard just inside. He glanced around and found a small room nearby, so they dragged the unconcious body there. 

"From what the guy said, his room should be off one of the main hallways on this floor. Well know which one it is by the guards stationed outside the door. Once we find out which room we'll give him a nice greeting," white teeth flashed in the dark hall as Aomine snickered. Wakamatsu huffed but nodded as Sakurai gave a simple 'Aye Cap'n', with a bunch of hushed apologies afterwards of course. Aomine sighed, the boy needed to stop doing that. 

It didnt take long to find it, at least the guy didnt lie about where to find him. That would have made it twice as difficult. Just as he had said, two guards stood outside the door. He peaked around the corner to get a better look. There were columns all the way down the hall, so when they werent looking he swiftly moved behind one of them. Every few minutes he would switch to the next one, getting closer slowly but surely. Wakamatsu followed behind him.

When he was at the closest one Aomine signalled to Sakurai who was looking meekly out from behind the corner. He nodded but fear flashed across his face as he stepped out to walk towards the guards. They immediately stopped talking and faced Sakurai. He smiled weakly, " E-excuse me... I seem to be lost."

The two guards shared a look then looked back at the mousy, brownhaired boy. One shrugged, "you shouldnt be in this area, royal blood only. Guests are to be seen in the main hall, its back where you came from."

"T-thank y-you. Sorry to bother you. Im sorry." He bowed and Aomine took that opportunity to slam the base of his pistol against one of their heads. Before the other could shout to alarm others Sakurai came up from his bow to slam a palm into his solar plexus. Air rushed out of him instantly and Wakamatsu grabbed him around the neck and cut off any more air. The man quickly passed out and slumped against the blonde. 

"Idiots." Aomine sneered scathingly. "They always underestimate people. Good work Ryou. Wakamatsu," the man was dragging the bodies of the guards behind the pillars. When he heard his name called he paused and looked up. "Youre slow to react. Work on it."

The said man scowled at him. He was about to protest when Aomine brought a finger up to his smirking lips, "Shh. Dont want to wake the sleeping Prince now do we?" Wakamatsu growled and muttered curses under his breath as he returned to his task. "Im going in alone. Sakurai youre on look out duty. Should be able to carry him out myself." 

They nodded and Aomine tried twisting the handle. To his annoyance it was locked. Sighing he crouched down and slipped his hand in his coat to pull out a set of lockpicks. No lock had ever held up against Aomines nimble fingers. He inserted the tension wrench and then the pick at the top. Scrubbing the pick around he grinned when he heard the click. One of the pins were set. Repeating this process he felt the familiar sense of satisfaction opening locks always gave him. It took only twelve seconds for the lock to give way. 

He glanced back before turning the knob quietly. The room was pitch black except for the streams of moonlight that shone through the windows on the far end. Aomine guessed the prince would be some wimp that probably never got out of the castle and used his own guards to protect him. A solid image of what to expect was already formed in his mind. Aomine crept up to the bed and blinked. A muscled back shone in the dark, and his eyes dragged down further. He couldnt repress from licking his lips at the sight of beautifully sunkissed skin and bare hips that led to strong thighs. The Prince's body was barely covered with the sheets. Wind blew through the open window and the man shivered and turned around, grumbling in his sleep.

Aomine drew closer, his knees brushed against the silky sheets at the edge of the bed as his eyes roamed over the prince's face. Crimson locks contrasted against the white pillow. His cheekbones were high and his lips were turned down in a frown. They were plump and very inviting looking. Aomine wanted to devour those lips. He wondered what they would look like half parted and gasping for breath. 

Scowling he shook his head to clear those thoughts. That was not what he was there for. Reminding himself that gold was on the line here he chanted to himself. _One million gold pieces, one million gold pieces, one million gold pieces_. Once his decision was reinforced he wondered how he was going to get him out of the castle. The man was huge! He should have brought a damn wheel barrel. Aomine frowned and leaned over the man. 

Eyes snapped open and Aomines blue eyes locked with red ones. Aomine inhaled quickly at the sight, they were absolutely mesmorizing. That fact was the only reason the Prince had time to punch him in the stomach. Grunting he retaliated. His fist hit soft sheets as the redhead rolled to dodge his attack. Aomine was a little surprised he managed to evade him, his speed wasnt something to laugh about. Perhaps this will be more interesting than he thought. 

Aomine suppressed the disappointment that shot through him once he noticed the prince had shorts on under the sheets. The prince didnt give him much time to think about it, he leaned so the fist brushed past his face. Aomine's hand pushed his arm away and he stepped inside his reach. Fast as lightning his arm struck out, slamming hard into the mans shoulder. He grunted and kneed Aomine in the gut before throwing another shot a his face. 

He tried to back away but the redhead wrapped his free arm around his waist practically drawing him into his waiting fist. Pain shot through his jaw, blood dripped down from his busted lip. Aomine couldnt contain the grin that came to his face at the excitement thrumming through his body, but he knew he couldnt waste time. Smirking he drawled out, "this was fun and all, really. But I have things to do and people to fuck." Confusion shot over the redheads face then realization when Aomine pulled his pistol from his hip. Since he was already close to him he used it to his advantage. When the prince tried to step away it was his turn to grab him and pull him closer, restricting all his movement as he placed the gun to his head. 

"Move and I shoot. He never said you had to be alive." Aomine of course wasnt going to actually kill such a fine specimen, especially since he was worth one million. 

Most people give up after having been put in this situation, thats why when the redhead growled and fought harder he was surprised. "Fuck you! Come into my room and my country? I'll fuckin get you for this!" 

Chuckling he purred, "Fiesty, I guess what they say about redheads are true." Aomine whispered it into his ear and dug the pistols nozzel further into his head just to remind him who was in charge. And he felt when the prince shivered at the tone. 

"Screw you asshole! Let go of me!" 

"Tch. As if. You're coming with me darlin." 

The man froze in his arms and started shaking with barely supressed anger. Aomine smiled smugly and watched those eyes burn bright. When the prince smirked he blinked. Suddenly he pushed forward quicker than Aomine thought him capable of and places his lips over his. His eyes widened in shock, a roaring fire swirled in his stomach and goosebumps rose on his skin at the feel of his smooth lips sliding over his. 

Eyes slid to half-mast and he leaned forward a bit more, plundering that sweet, hot mouth when the redhead gasped. Aomine pulled him closer so their bodies shared heat, his hand trailing over his back leaving tingles in its wake. The princes tongue twirled with his own, dragging it back into his mouth to suck on it harshly, pulling a moan from the bluenette. He could taste blood from his split lip and the redhead licked at it, nibbling on the bottom lip. The slight pain only caused him to groan appreciatively, panting into the others mouth. 

Hands slid from his grasp and wrapped around him. Aomine felt like his long fingers were burning through his clothes it was that warm. The effect this guy had on him was insane, his head was already swirling and his dick was hard, pressing into the mans hip. The other was fairing no better than he.

His hand with the gun drew the other even closer, pressing hot kisses against the succulent lips. When a hand trailed down his chest, scratching him lightly through fabric to brush against the bulge he thought that this was turning out better than he could have imagined. Blue eyes shot open when a strong grip slithered into his pants to grip him tightly, and not in the good way. 

Fire gleaned in those red orbs as Aomine scowled, wincing in pain. "Throw the gun over there." 

He just glared. "You'll regret this." 

Those swollen, pretty lips twisted into a half-amused, half-annoyed grin. "I'm sure that you're the one who'll regret it. How dare you break into my room?!" He gave another squeeze and Aomine yelped in pain and did as he said. The pistol clattered to the floor a few feet away, making a loud noise. The bluenetted grumbled, aggravated.

"Now, tell me why you're trying to kill me?" 

Aomine snorted, "Baka. I wasnt trying to kill you, I wanted to kidnap you. Obviously." 

The man tilted his head, "huh? Whyd you wanna do that?" 

He raised an eyebrow, was he an idiot? Aomine spoke slowly, as if explaining to a child. "For money? You know, ransom and all that good stuff? Duhh." 

Growling he couldnt help the tinge of red from embarrassment. "Sh-shut up!"

"Oi. What's your name baka? The guy never gave me a name." 

"I dont think youre in a position to ask questions! Aho!" The redheads lips tightened before he grumbled out, "Kagami Taiga." 

Aomine grinned, dazzling the man for a second, "Aomine Daiki. And dont forget it, cause you'll be screaming it later." 

His teeth barred in a snarl, "pervert! Like Id sleep with you!"

Though he couldnt move he glanced down at the bulge in Kagami's shorts, straining against the fabric. "Hmm. That so? Seems like your body is more honest." 

"Fuck you. Tell me who sent you." 

Spotting movement behind Kagami's back he kept his eyes on him. His tone was dripping with amusement, "Sorry, cant say. Though, you'll meet him very soon."

"Wha..." A pistol handle smashed him over the head, knocking Kagami out instantly. His body relaxed against Aomine, who grunted with the weight of him. Wakamatsu could be seen glaring at him.

"Captain, what the hell? Was this guy that much trouble?"

Aomine chuckled, looking down almost fondly at the man in his arms, "more than you know. I thought I told you to watch the door?"

Wakamatsu rolled his eyes, "I heard the ruckus so decided to check it out. Good thing I did." 

He scowled, "Thats what you think. I had everything under control, the only one who can beat me is me."

The blonde scoffed. "Yeah, sure looked like it. We should hurry, we're not the only ones who probably heard you guys. Guards will be crawling all over this place in a couple minutes."

Hauling the redhead over his shoulder was harder than he thought. The prince was pure muscle, and was also around the same height as him, so carrying him was a challenge. Somehow they made it outside without alerting anyone. Once they got out to the small row boat that was up on the sand not far from the castle they heard shouting. They had been spotted.

Aomine pushed Kagami into the boat as Sakurai pulled out a long pistol and fired at the first guard that came out of the door. Two more came out and rushed at them. Sakurai was able to take another down with a well aimed shot to the chest. Wakamatsu drew his saber and slashed under the mans block. Blood splattered to the ground as he fell. 

When he had pushed the boat all the way into the water he turned to them, "Get yer asses moving! Time to go!" Sakurai covered them as they got in, and Wakamatsu started rowing. Aomine in the meantime searched in his pockets for his stick of dynamite. 

Grinning he gripped a match, lighting if off his cheek and lit the fuse. Shouts and commands came from the shore as they scrambled to put out boats after them. With practised aim he threw it, the dynamite shone in the night. It flew through the air before coming down in the middle of one of the three boats. A bang erupted immediately, echoing throughout the chilled air. 

"Well," he leaned against the side of the boat leisurely, "that was fun."

Wakamatsu shot him a disbelieving look, "you've got to be joking. It would have went smoother if you werent dicking around in there!" He roared, picking up speed with the rowing from his anger.

He snickered, looking at their boat docked further out in the bay, hidden behind a rock formation. "Relax, we're alive arent we?" 

"One of us could have easily died because of you! When are you going to start thinking of the crew?" The blonde snarled at him. 

Aomine's face darkened and he leaned towards him, towering over him, "You forget who you're speaking to." His deep voice was calm, but deathly serious. "If you complain again how I run my crew I'll take it as an act of rebellion and fucking shoot you. Do you understand?"

Sakurai whimpered from next to them, and Wakamatsu gulped. Nodding he mutely went back to rowing. Aomine smirked, the blonde was always like that, all bark and no bite. That was why he wasnt the Captain, he was too ready to submit, just like everyone else. A bitter smile came to his face and he looked down at the redhead. Even now, crumpled against the bottom of the boat he still looked handsome. Aomine almost regretted dressing the prince, those delectable muscles were now covered.

He snorted at the stupid look on Kagami's face, though he was sleeping he managed to look pissed off. The man had fought back even when in a dire situation, and it intrigued Aomine. He couldnt wait to figure him out, which surprised himself. Aomine wasnt one to think much about others, but there was something about Kagami that was different than others. And he would figure that out before handing him over, that was a promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry, I'll make sure to post the next one soon, so you wont have to wait too long ;) 
> 
> And it'll be full of good stuff hehe. :3
> 
> Hope you liked it, and that I did this Pirate AU justice! Comments/kudos are love! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hehe sorry this chap took so long, ive been super busy. And I still havent felt good (in fact i feel worse lol, damn antibiotics do your job!) 
> 
> Anyways, yes ik that i extended this another chapter -_- shame on me for not being able to finish it today, but ive been writing little pieces of this over the past three days and figured you guys needed somethin' haha. So next chap will be all the good stuff. ;)

Kagami absolutely couldn't stand the prick. It had been three days since his kidnapping, and seeing the bluenettes smug face every day had grated on his nerves. Sure, he looked sexy as hell with the little smirk, but it didn't make it any less aggravating. After the third day of being kept in the hold they finally let him out, Aomine's clear 'you cant go anywhere anyways' shut down any hope of being able to swim back. Even if he was a great swimmer, no one could last long in these waters. The Seirin sea was known for its harsh conditions and devilish sharks. Any sailor worth their salt would know that.

So there he sat, in Aomine's cabin, shackled to the desk. Why the hell was he even in here? In all honesty he'd rather be back in the hold with the others. At least there he could get away from the tempting, arrogant bastard named Captain Aomine. As if thinking about him called him, he came strutting through the gilded doorway as if he owned the world. Kagami scowled at him.

"The fuck you want?"

"Tsk tsk," the tanned man smirked, "thats no way to talk to someone who holds your life in their hands." His long legs carried him over to his bed where he slung his long coat over the headboard.

"Shut up, you wont ki... What the hell are you doing?!" Kagami sputtered as he saw Aomine start taking off his shirt.

A smirk was thrown over his shoulder, "getting ready for bed, baka."

"Aho! Do that somewhere else!" Kagami didn't want to admit that part of him didn't want him to leave. Because seeing those tanned, sleek muscles flexing as he finished made him gulp, trying to keep down the flash of desire.

A dark, husky chuckle reached his ears. "Don't get excited." Blue eyes connected with his, smugness showing in his expression. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to him. Kagami growled and glared.

"The hell am I doing in here anyways? You could have kept me in the hold with the other pirates." Kagami followed each movement Aomine made with hunger, remembering how delectable he had tasted. He swallowed as the bluenette bent to place his cutlass and pistol next to his bed. Those pants should be illegal, his ass clearly outlined in the dark fabric.

When Aomine finally turned around and saw red eyes snap up to his face quickly, a grin appeared. "Hmm. Wheres the fun in that? Isn't this more comfortable?" He purred, walking closer to place his hands on the desk behind Kagami, making him lean back.

"Comfortable?! Ill be sleeping in a chair!" Kagami roared. "At least in the hold I get a hammock."

"Hah? Who said you were sleeping in the chair? Baaaka." A finger flicked his forehead, making him jolt in surprise.

"Whaa? Where am I..." His mouth dropped open glancing at the bed, "you're joking?!"

A calloused hand slid down his face, making him shiver, "I think you'll find Im not good at making jokes." It stopped beneath his chin, and Kagami ripped his head back to get out of the grasp.

"Im definitely not sleeping in the same bed as you!"

"Ohhh?" Another grin came to his face, making Kagami wary. Wasnt he supposed to get aggravated? Instead, Aomine's eyes softened marginally, making the redhead blink. Almost affectionately he murmured, "never let me have anything easy huh?"

"Eh?"

Then the softness disappeared, the leering glint back, "you will sleep here. Thats final."

"Fuck no I wont," he snarled, straightening his back as much as he could to seem more intimidating. "You don't control me. Now tell me who sent you to kidnap me?!"

Aomine's lips pressed together as he stood up all the way, then covered his mouth with a hand. Suddenly muffled laughter was heard and Aomine's eyes crinkled as he leaned over to keep the noise in.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Ahomine!"

When he finally got control of himself he uncovered his mouth, a gorgeous smile covered his face, seemingly brightening the entire room. Kagami inhaled sharply, his heart skipping at the sight.

"You're real cute when you're mad you know?" Small snickers left his mouth.

Red spread across Kagami's face, "Sh-shut up! No I'm not! Im a guy, I cant be cute." He spat the last word out like it had personally offended him somehow.

Aomine didn't answer just looked at him, making him squirm. His face was serious, "you're here because someone wants you and is willing to pay a generous amount. In this world money is everything. Now be good."

Kagami looked confused but when Aomine grabbed another cuff and put it on his already cuffed arms it cleared. When they were locked he unlocked the one tied to one of his arms and the desk, letting it lay on the table. He grasped the chain still around his wrists and dragged him to the bed, pushing him on it. The redhead yelped and turned around shooting daggers through his eyes at the ganguro pirate above him. "Fuck you! What the hell!" Aomine switched the shackles so that Kagami was tied to the head post of his bed, smirking all the while.

"Was that so hard Taiga?" Aomine cooed condescendingly. Kagami growled.

"Who said you could use my given name, you prick." Although Kagami should be mad, his body didn't get the message. Apparently being handled roughly by another male just made it quake in excitement. He tried to bury it behind his anger.

Kagami tugged at his restraints, thrashing on the bed. "Tch. Don't make me chain your feet too." That made him pause.

"You wouldn't dare," came his grouched out reply.

"Try me," Aomine snarked, raising an eyebrow as if to issue a challenge.

Anger rose in him instantly, but he fought against his impulsive instincts, he had to think about this carefully. And usually he wasn't the brainiest, but neither was the Captain Aomine, so if he played his cards right he could get lai--- no no no, Kagami berated himself, if he played his cards right he'd get out of here. The lithe body above him was muddling his mind. Getting angry or upset would only muddle it further, so he took a breath and relaxed. He just had to wait till night time, then he could maybe make his escape.

Aomine put the keys back in the pocket of his coat. A rumble of thunder came from outside and the ship shook before the Captain could say anything more. Shouting was heard and Aomine sighed, and looked back down at him, "don't go anywhere darlin."

"Not like I can Ahomine!" Kagami jerked his arm up in a rude gesture.

The man just laughed and threw on a shirt and coat, the clanking of the keys quite obvious. "I'll be back Bakagami."

His mouth opened at the insult, not expecting such a well thought of response. Kagami tried to scowl but his mouth twitched upwards. Thankfully Aomine had already swung the door wide open, giving him a lazy wave before going out into the stormy night. Fuck, he couldn't be starting to like the guy. He was a prince, destined to be married off for the greater good of his country. To which he had already come to terms with, so why did his heart stop at the thought now? It couldn't possibly be because of a pirate... Right? Shit...

The night dragged on and eventually he got a little more comfortable, moving so that his arms didn't dig into the side of the bed wrong. The swaying of the ship changed from the vicious rocking from the storm to a gentle lull. Kagami's eyes drooped, the tiredness getting to him, it had been a stressful day after all. He tried to fight it but it won out in the end. Next thing he knew was a weight sitting next to him. His mind was still half asleep, so he groaned in his sleep. Warmth was nearby and he shifted closer to it.

It surrounded him, a heaviness on him, and he sighed, pushing his back further against it. Kagami's arms were still restrained, and sore from being in the same spot. When a gentle breeze on his neck made him shiver, his eyes shot open. Oh damn, he had fallen asleep! He paused after hearing a groan behind him, his whole body tensing. Kagami glanced down, then looked back up, only to look down again at the arm tugging him back against the hard, muscled chest.

Nope, nope, nope. He absolutely couldn't like the aho. Couldn't like the way his eyes twinkled with mischief, or his actual, real smile (the heart stopping one, although all the others were nice too), and the stupid arrogance he always had. He frowned and relaxed against him, thinking hard for once in his life.

Even if he liked him (which he viciously denied so that he would stay sane, because who in their right mind would like The Blue Devil, as he was known around these parts as) there couldn't and wouldn't be a happy ending. His father, even adopted as he was, would stop at no lengths to catch Aomine if he knew who had taken him. Which there was no doubt he would eventually figure it out, and Kagami certainly couldn't leave his brother Kuroko alone either. There was no other choice... He had to go back.

And why the hell was he worried about this? Kagami wasn't under any pretenses that just because Aomine had him in his cabin made him like him the same way. He may be an idiot in most cases, but he wasn't delusional. Alex would be so proud, Kagami scoffed, chuckling to himself a but as he started wiggling out of Aomine's grasp. It was a lot harder than he had expected, the bastards grip was like iron. Plus he had no hands to use to aid him in his escape. Kagami was practically sweating when he turned around, finally free of those tanned arms.

The redhead paused at the sleeping face in front of him. Unlike when he was awake there were no stress, or anger lines marring his forehead. It took years off the pirates face, turning him into the handsome man that he was. Sure, Aomine was before but seeing the almost childlike smile hanging from dusky lips and smooth eyelids fluttering every once in a while was a sight to remember. Kagami sighed, he barely knew the man.

For some reason his heart felt heavy, but he pushed that aside to look for the keys. Or at least something to pic the lock. Heh, just cause he was a prince now didn't always mean he was. In fact, he had just been a poor thief when Kuroko's father, the ruler of Seirin, found him stealing something for the few younger kids that had neither the skills nor courage to risk loosing a hand (the charge for thievery). The man, for reasons still unknown to him, had taken him under his wing after that day. Shaking his head Kagami cleared his mind of the memories.

He shuffled up, pulling himself by the chains on his wrists so he was in an upright position on the bed. Looking around the darkened room he groaned, there was no way he could reach anything from the way his hands were tied to the bed. Kagami knew the keys were in the coat pocket of Aomine's long jacket so where-- oh... He pursed his lips, annoyed at his own stupidity. Right at the end of the bed, hanging off the head rest, was the coat. A glint in the moonlight showed the keys in the pocket nearest to the bed. The only problem, Aomine was blocking the way. Fuck.

There was no way around it, he had to get over him. Kagami groaned at his bad luck, thankfully the headboard didn't have bars going down or else he wouldn't be able to slide his shackles closer to Aomine. Quietly he placed his leg over the middle of Aomine, straddling him, but a moan from below made him stop any further movement. He held his breath, but all the pirate did was turn so he was on his back, one arm splayed across the pillow Kagami had been using, the other around his stomach. Exhaling shakily he pulled the chains slowly over so they hit the edge of the headboard, next to where the coat was hanging.

Kagami was reaching for the coat, twisting his hand to grasp a the side of it. He growled in annoyance when he just barely missed. What the hell was the use of these long fingers if he couldn't even grab a damn coat to escape?! Trying again, his finger brushed it this time. Sweat was practically beading on his forehead from the stress. He was stretching for it again when he almost yelped in surprise, a knee had shifted up in between his legs. Kagami stifled a moan when a hand slid around his muscled thigh, dragging him closer forward. He looked down, but gaped when he saw Aomines breath was still steady and his eyes still closed. The bastard was asleep!

Scowling he went to move back away from the touches but the sturdy grip kept him from doing so. All he managed to do was rock against the knee between his legs, this time actually bringing a gasp out of him. Kagami didn't have time to cover it up, and glanced down again, this time locking eyes with dark blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hope you guys liked it, sorry i couldnt post the rest of it in this one, but i gotta go do real life shit. Lol, isnt that the worst? 
> 
> xDusk


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy new year everyone! And to you especially ChildOfTheStar, this is for ya ;) hope you like it!

Aomine looked up at the wide eyed redhead that was straddling him. "Well look at what we got here," he smirked devilishly, voice low. He gripped a bit harder at the thighs in his hands, long, tan fingers brushing the insides of Kagami's legs. His tone was dripping with amusement, "If you wanted to do something you could have woken me up."

Kagami growled, the one that made Aomine's stomach clench with lust, all husky and dark. "I was..." then he paused before speaking again a little less angrily, "yes thats what I was doing." Aomine's eyebrow raised skeptically. This was the first time he'd ever heard Kagami so complacently agree to anything he had said.

"You're lying," he sang lightly, teasingly, as his fingers drew circles on the pants still beneath his hand. Aomine couldn't help but shift his knee a bit while keeping his grip firm, making the man above him squirm and pant at the feeling. A leering grin slid on his face at the sight of the gasping redhead, it was so fun to tease him.

"W-what makes you say that?" Kagamis voice had cracked in the beginning at the sensations taking ver his body, but grew steadily angrier towards the end. His forked eyebrows were scrunched together and before Aomine knew what he was doing his right hand had already lifted up. His thumb brushed one of them, making the red orbs open a little dazedly.

"Bakagami, you never agree so easily. And you're a terrible liar, did you really think you could fool me? I lie on a daily basis, whereas you are one of those people that have too much 'honor' to do such a thing." Aomine hadn't meant it to sound mocking, in fact a little part of him stung at the fact. Part of him wished he didn't have to lie, but his father had taken any choices of his future away from him the day he was born. He wanted the life Kagami had, craved for it, the security, the easiness that came with it, the...family. At least until a few years ago when he gained his own family. Granted they were a rag-tag group of smelly pirates, but they did the job at filling some gaps. Not like he'd ever admit to it, he didn't want to give Wakamatsu a heart attack... Or maybe he should on second thought.

Kagami frowned, apparently not picking up on Aomines mocking tone, instead he caught the bitterness of it. "Well if I'm a bad liar, then you're pretty bad at just about everything else. Including fooling yourself."

"Hah??? The hell ya talkin' bout?"

The redhead relaxed minutely against him, leg muscles loosening against his soft touch. "Ahomine, im not an idiot..." Kagami glared at him when he just chuckled. "Shut up. Anyways, clearly theres something wrong with you."

Aomine blinked in shock, "eh? What makes you say that? Im perfectly happy, especially in this position." He smirked and dragged his hand higher, squeezing Kagami's butt. A yelp came out from the man above him.

"Oi! Hands off!"

He hummed, just kneading it harder, "you didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago." Aomine leaned up, half sitting up, body molding against Kagami's chest, and whispered as he licked up his ear, "I said you were bad at hiding things." The redheads lips parted, breath whooshed out. "Its quite obvious that you want me just as much."

"No I-ahhnnn," he was cut off when a mouth latched onto his ear, nibbling gently, rolling it between his teeth. His head lolled back unconsciously, giving the blue haired devil more room to work with. Kagami could feel those dark lips stretching into a smile as it slid down to suck lightly on his neck. He shifted the cuffs on his hands to relieve some of the ache and it made his half hard erection press against Aomine's knee again. Biting his lip he manage to stop the noise bubbling in his throat from coming out. "St-ahhh-stop..."

The bluenettes tongue lapped against his adams apple, making it tremble, and giving it one last suck he let go with a wet pop. Bringing his face up to look at Kagami, he spoke lowly, sensually, "hmmm... Is that what you really want?"

He gulped, his chest heaving like he had just ran for miles. "I-I... Oh fuck it..." Kagami snarled and the next moment Aomine felt those soft lips on his, caressing and molding against his. He moaned at the feeling, loving the taste. Aomine's slick tongue slid across the bottom lip, asking for entrance this time.

Kagami's own wrestled with the bluenettes, and he swirled it along his teeth before rubbing the top of his mouth, drawing out a long groan from the other. They had only kissed once before, but somehow they seemed to fit perfectly together, lips moving at the right rhythm to make warmth bloom in their bellies. Aomine twisted Kagami around suddenly, making his back slam into the bed. The shackles thankfully didn't hurt his arms, but he glared up at him nonetheless at the abrupt movement.

"Fuckin' bastar..." He was stopped from the knee still between his legs pressing against his dick, ending the curse in a breathy moan. "Shiittt..Nghhh..."

"Damn," he grumbled, blue eyes taking in the sight below him. "These little fuckin... mmm... noises you make. Drive me insane."

Kagami moved his hips up, getting more friction against the bulge in his pants. Aomine pushed his knee to the left, making him spread his legs as he kept the pressure down against it. His hand was at the redheads nape, the pads of his fingers circling the slightly tanned flesh. Goosebumps rose on his skin at the touch, and the bluenette smirked before leaning down to capture his mouth again.

He bit the edge of the plump lip, sucking it into his mouth before letting go and bent down again to kiss Kagami. The redhead met him halfway, turning his head and almost instantly pulling Aomine's appendage in his warm cavern, twirling his own around it. They kissed and kissed until both were panting into each other, breaking away momentarily to catch their breath.

Tanned hands slid down Kagami's body, tweaking his left nipple through his clothes, drawing a moan from him before resting at his hips. Aomine licked the top of his mouth while dragging the redheads lower half up to meet his own, his own pelvis taking his knees place. "Ahhnn... A-Aomine." Their pants rubbed against each other, and as much as he wanted to keep dragging those moans from Kagami, his own member was straining in his pants.

Kagami's wrists strained against the restrainsts. And when Aomine paused he looked up to see blue eyes looking at something next to him. The bluenette smirked, drawling out, "ahh so thats what you were up to."

"Wha?" Kagami followed his line of sight and saw the keys peeking out from the coat. He swallowed, but this time didn't deny it, "and what of it? What are you going to do, punish me?" A grin was on his face, and even though he had said that so shamelessly a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle at Kagami, and he hummed. "So you want to be punished?" Aomine leaned forward and grabbed the keys and threw them on his desk across the room. Dark blue eyes locked onto red and sparks flashed between them, "you'd like that wouldn't you?" He thrust his hips against Kagamis, "me punishing you like the prisoner you are." His voice was like velvet, sliding across his skin making Kagami shiver with want.

"Ye-ahhh..." He panted, arms shaking. Kagami couldn't even be mad that his way of escape had practically been thrown out the window.

Aomine liked the look on the man below him, but he wanted to see him breathing heavier, moaning louder, so wrecked that all he could do was scream his name. His fingers pulled the drawstrings to Kagami's dark pants, loosening the front of them enough that his red trail of hair was visible. Licking his lips he scooted back so that he could pull them down further. The hard member sprang from the confinement, and the friction caused a moan to fall from those swollen lips. "Hmm, look at that." Aomine's fingers traced him from base to tip, slathering the precum beading out along its length.

Little breathy gasps came out, and Kagami bit his lips to keep them in. Aomine used one hand to brush the bitten lip, making him release it. His tone was rough when he spoke, "I wanna hear you. Don't hold it in."

"Mmm...shut it..." Kagami growled, pushing his pelvis up, moving so that he kept a steady pace in Aomine's dark colored hand. The callouses from long years of sword work and ship handling gave it a pleasurable feeling against his dick. "Nghhh."

Aomine squeezed a little harder, a groan falling from his mouth just at watching Kagami's flushed cheeks and half closed eyes thrusting up against him. "Fuck, so damn sexyyy." Kissing his neck he kept that same rhythm, "screw giving you away, you're mine. Fuck the million."

A long moan came from the redhead at the thought of being owned by Aomine. If only his own life was his to live, he would have gladly stayed here with the carmel colored man above him. Aomine continued speaking as a slicked up hand slid down to tease his twitching hole, "Im going to keep you forever. Wouldn't that be nice, me fucking you everyday so hard that you wont be able to walk."

A finger slipped in, but Kagami didn't even register the slight pain he was too caught up in the husky murmuring in his ear. "Shit yesss, mmm... Take me Aomine...nghh." The bluenettes pelvis bucked against his bare thigh, the bulge rubbing sensually against him.

He kept sliding it in, pressing against those warm walls, stretching him a bit before deciding to push another finger in. When the second entered him Kagami's back bowed instantly, an incomprehensible string of shouts streaming out. Aomine flashed a wide grin, white teeth flashing in the dim candlelight, he'd found the bundle of nerves that sent white spots across the redheads sight.

He moaned, pushing his fingers in harder, abusing the certain spot that made Kagami writhe with pleasure. The warmth clamping down on his fingers was intoxicating him, making it hard to keep from just pulling his own pants down and slamming in that tight heat. Beads of sweat were dripping down his face from the restraint of not doing so. Kagami's sounds, his heat, the way he felt...everything, just drove him crazy with lust.

"Damn, I'm going to destroy you, nghhh, shit... I cant wait any longer Taiga." The redhead gasped at his first name, not angry that he had used it now that he was in the throws of passion.

Kagami breathed out between heavy pants, "do it, mmm, hurry up... I don't care if I'm not stretched enough." To be honest, he had always liked it rough, hard and primal, just like how they fought.

All his restraint snapped at the sound of Kagami. He growled deep in his chest, pulling his two fingers out he sat back on his haunches. Aomine fumbled with his own pant strings his hands were shaking so hard. He'd never wanted anyone like he wanted the man before him. And damn if he wasn't going to take Kagami up on his offer. In the end he just ripped it, pushing his trousers down quickly. Sighing in relief his cock sprang free.

A lustful gaze drank in the sight of Aomine stroking his throbbing member, making it wet with his precum so it would be easier. Kagami wrapped his strong legs around the back of Aomine's hips, dragging him closer. Those lips turned up in a little smirk, "eager are we?" When Kagami growled he just laughed. Though he wanted to tease him more, he was at his last bit of patience.

The legs around him tugged him, and a moan was drawn from him when his dick brushed between Kagami's ass. Aomine move his hips, sliding it against him, making twin groans fall from their lips. "Nghh, D-Daikiii," Kagami gasped and the bluenette paused momentarily at the sound of his given name. His dick twitched and he forgot his ideas of playing with him more.

A beautiful redhead was practically begging to be fucked before him, so Aomine figured they'd had enough and pushed the tip into the clenching hole. Kagami's back arched, and he gripped the bars above his head from the pain. "Mmm-more..."

With a snap he thrust forward harshly, his patience already worn to nothing from those delectable sounds. "AHH!! Shit, Daiki!" Aomine growled, wasting no time waiting and pulled back out to push back in forcefully. Kagamis head fell back and he met Aomines next thrust, trying to angle it to get that certain spot that made him see stars. Aomine didnt let him though, his hands gripped his hips and controlled the pace, going slower than before.

Kagami whimpered, "h-hurry... u-up. What ar-are you waiting for?" He kept trying to struggle out of the strong grasp but Aomine's hands were like iron.

"Hmm, you've been bad, trying to escape from me," his voice deepened, and his eyes darkened as they gazed at the redhead. Aomine opened up his shirt while his dick pressed back into that warmth. Kagami's ass greedily sucked him back in, almost painfully clenching down on him. A still slick finger flicked the redheads nipple, making it hard from the attention.

Aomine's arms wrapped around his back, lifting him up to suck the other one into his mouth. Kagami was moaning lightly, and pushed down on the hard cock inside him. "Sh-shittt! Right there...nghhh..!" The bluenette nipped at his skin along his collarbone and suddenly changed his pace, slamming up hard into Kagami.

He kept thrusting into the bundle of nerves, driving Kagami crazy. Panting was heard and Aomine groaned at how each time he pushed into him his walls would clamp down, almost like it didn't want him to leave. The captains cabin was filled with groans of pleasure and the slapping of skin together. Kagami's body could be a drug, Aomine couldn't think of another person who had so completely enraptured him like this before.

Aomine shuddered and thrust back into him hard one last time. His back tensed, abdomen muscles clenching as he released inside the hot body. "T-Taigggaaa...mmm." Kagami keened loudly at the feeling of being so full, and Aomine filling him made him cum across the bluenettes chest.

"DAI...nghh-KIII!" He kept muttering his name as Aomine pushed inside over and over again, riding out his orgasm. Kagami's mouth was ipen, gasping for breath as his chest heaved with exertion.

Aomine shivered and stilled before slowly pulling out, and he stood up. Looking down at Kagami lying on his bed and seeing him in his post-orgasm state would have made his dick hard all over again if he hadn't just finished. The bluenette walked over to the bucket near his desk and grabbed a wash cloth. Making quick work of cleaning them both up, Kagami shuddering at the feeling of the rough cloth over his extra sensitive skin, he threw it back in the bucket with a plop. Then he tugged up both of their pants and crawled over Kagami to lay down next to him, his lids instantly sliding shut from exhaustion. The rocking boat slowly lulled him into a deep slumber.

* * *

He groaned, hips a bit sore from the previous nights activities before someone burst through his door shouting, "CAP'N! Wake up! The extra boats gone!!!" Blue eyes shot wide open and he instantly sat up glancing to the side to find Kagami no where to be seen.

Aomine cursed under his breath, how had he gotten away? He distinctly remembered throwing the keys on his desk. A quick look showed that they still lay where they had fallen. The handcuffs were on the ground though and no redhead tied to the bed. He growled, moving over to the cuffs and then blinked. There on the ground next to the shackles was his lock picks that he had left in one of his coat pockets. He had left them in there because what prince could possibly know how to pick locks? His chest was also open, his favorite cutlass gone but his pistol was still there. Meaning that Kagami had searched his pockets after they had sex, picked the lock, then opened his chest to steal from him and left him high and dry after the best night if his life.

Fuck... He was totally in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, *wipes forehead* that took longer than expected to write! :D but it was fun. Tell me whatcha think guys~
> 
> Comments/kudos are love :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this turned into a short story >.> sorryyyy lol.

Kuroko Tetsuya was never known for being impulsive and loud, instead that title went solely to his brother Kagami Taiga. So was he surprised to hear that said brother was gone from the castle? Not really, no. The thing that made his emotionless facade break was the reason why he was gone. Kidnapping, or so his father had told him in his most recent letter. Kuroko gripped the paper in his hands, wrinkling it unintentionally, frown etched into his visage. He knew that Taiga was no weakling, though maybe not the sharpest blade in the armory, but not weak. It had to have been a very worthy opponent to kidnap Taiga, from his own room nonetheless.

He sighed, leaning back in the chair of the mail room staring out the huge wired windows. The coos of the pigeons echoing around him, but didn't disturb him. A hand on his shoulder broke him out from his musings, making him jump a bit.

"Thats the first time Ive gotten the jump on you Kurokocchi. Something wrong in your country?" He turned to fully face whom had spoken. Prince Kise's golden eyes held worry as they looked down at the small light blue haired male. Kuroko relaxed slightly just at the sight of him, and nodded.

"Taiga-kun was kidnapped." He said it so plainly that most would think he didn't care, but Kise knew him better. Over the past month that Kuroko had been visiting him they had grown close.

"WHAT??!!!" The blonds eyes were open to their fullest, and his voice screeched so loud in surprise that Kuroko flinched. "Ohhh Kurokocchi~ I'm so sorry! Poor Kagamicchi," seeing that his words were only causing the frown to deepen he added hastily, "but I'm sure he's fine of course! Kagamicchi is strong."

Kise's arms flew around the smaller male, and he almost gasped when Kuroko leaned further into his touch. Though they were to be married in a few months, this was the first time he had ever reciprocated anything. So even if it was a small hug, Kise's heart soared. Then fell when he realized he was getting happiness from Kuroko's brothers terrible situation.

"Ill send out ships right away! Come on," Kuroko didn't answer just let the blond drag him out of the tower and into the streets.

* * *

Kagami groaned in pain, even after two days his hips and backside still ached. He cursed Aomine in his mind, wishing that he hadn't been so eager. Maybe then he could have done more than limp terribly. He sighed, thinking back to how he had escaped.

_He hadn't left right away, actually he had lain there for a few hours before daring to move. And right when he did he regretted it. Stifling a pained groan he paused. Thankfully Aomine was out like a light after their... activities. It didn't seem like he'd be waking any time soon. So he ignored the pain shooting up his back to slide to the edge again. He sighed, the keys were out of his reach now._

_How the hell was he going to get out of here now?_

_Kagami growled quietly in annoyance, he may as well check the rest of Aomine's pockets. Perhaps there would be something of use in them. Flipping a bit he maneuvered so his hands stretched just right to grab the ends of it. He smirked in victory, finally! By small increments he managed to pull it up until he could reach one pocket with his tied hands._

_Unfortunately there was nothing. Hopefully the other wouldn't be as well. It took longer than he'd like to admit for him to reach the right pocket of the coat. When he felt something in it he grinned and pulled it out. He couldn't believe what an aho that Aomine was, who in their right mind leaves lock picks next to their prisoner?_

_Well, he certainly wasn't complaining. It took a while, but he managed. A few years ago and he could have had these cuffs off in seconds, now it took minutes. The angle he was using them at wasn't helping either. Once he heard the clank of the lock opening he had to grab them quickly so they wouldn't fall and make a huge noise. If he had went to all this trouble for nothing he'd be pissed._

_Kagami groaned again, trying to pick himself off the bed with as little movement as possible. It didn't really work well. No matter what, it was going to suck. So he ignored it and got up, arms flailing for a second before grasping the railing of the bed to catch himself. After a bit of stumbling and crawling (which he'd never ever admit to) he got to the chest where he saw Aomine put his cutlass. This lock fell more quickly to his nimble fingers now that he wasn't locked up._

_Getting up he grabbed a blanket and wrapped some bread from the table in it, then a compass left next to it plus the extra coat. Once that was done he used the little bit of candlelight left to look over the map spread out. They were already past the point where he could go to back to Seirin on a dinky little boat. He'd have to go south instead, to one of the bigger cities where pirates weren't welcome._

_There was luckily one a couple days away on a smaller boat. And it was one that was very familiar to him also, and on friendly terms with Seirin. His luck was looking up. Grinning he limped outside, partially from hanging onto the wall while walking. When he opened the door he immediately closed it most of the way, inhaling at the sight of a guy walking past on his rounds._

_After he passed, Kagami quietly opened the door and his arm quickly snuck around to choke him. Arms tried to hit him but he dodged, keeping pressure until the man slumped against him. Then he limped over to the edge of the boat and lowered the dingy down a but to get in it. Throwing everything in it he stepped in slowly. It felt like it took ages since he really didn't want to strain his body any more than it already was... Kagami knew it it was going to be a helluva ride._

* * *

"It'll be faster to just go straight to Kasamatsu-senpai than send a carrier pigeon. I cant believe this happened, and even after you came all this way to help him."

Kuroko nodded, "I had hoped to surprise him with the news..." Before they got to the docks his usual blank face was in place, much to Kise's relief. At least he wasn't taking it too badly.

"Dont worry, well get hi---," Kuroko was jerked back by the arm around his waist when Kise stopped suddenly. "I don't think you'll have to wait long to tell him."

Kuroko's blinked and he followed Kise's line of sight, big blue eyes widening in shock. "Taiga!" Normally he never used names without some sort of respectful add on, but the shock and hope that filled him made him momentarily forget. A redhead paused from tying a small boat against the dock to glance up. His mouth dropped open.

"Tetsuya? I thought you would have been back in Seirin by now." Kagami then took in the arm around Kuroko's waist. "Am I missing something?"

Kuroko regained his dignity and smiled minutely at him, "there seems to be much we have both missed."

Kise coughed, gaining both of their attention, "lets go somewhere more private to discuss things." Both nodded in agreement and followed him back towards the bright castle.

Once they were in a warm room, hidden from gossiping servants Kuroko instantly asked the question that had been plaguing his mind. "How did you escape?"

Kuroko's keen eyes picked up the slight blush adorning the redheads cheeks. What he wanted to know was why he was blushing from that question, perhaps it could also answer why he was limping lightly on the way to the castle. "Ahh, well," he cleared his throat, tugging on the collar of his shirt. "He left a pair of lock picks out. Pft, idiot. Took some supplies and the extra boat after knocking out the guy on night watch."

His eyes narrowed at that answer, noticing the far away look in Kagami's eyes. "Then my next question is, how did you get kidnapped and by whom? We will immediately send for father and tell him who did such a thing. He will surely find this vagabond and have him hung. Kidnapping is a high offense."

Kagami looked away, "uhh, he caught me off guard, and knocked me out. I don't know how we got out after that."

"And his name? He must have told you?"

"Well... I never got it actually." Kuroko almost rolled his eyes at the blatant lie, Kagami was a terrible liar. Even Kise picked up on it and rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. It was curious though, it was almost like Kagami was protecting his kidnapper.

"Hmm."

Before Kuroko could inquire more the redhead glanced at how Kise was leaning towards his brother, "so why are you with my... fiancé anyways? How do you know him?"

It was Kuroko's turn to shift in his seat, "you remember I told you I was coming to visit a friend?" When Kagami nodded he continued, "that was a lie."

"Huh? Why'd you lie about something like that?"

"I came to renegotiate the terms of your marriage." Kagami blinked stupidly.

"Ehhh? Just spit it out Tetsuya!" Kuroko's eyebrow twitched, for most it would have been obvious. Sometimes he forgot how damn oblivious his brother was.

"Im taking your place and marrying Kise instead."

"WHAT?! But-,"

He raised a hand, stopping Kagami's protests, "I knew from the beginning that you only did it for me and my family, to repay my fathers kindness, but there was no need."

"I-,"

Kuroko smiled softly at him, "its okay Taiga-kun. I have been born into this life, I knew my responsibilities and have had my whole life to accept them. But you were not, and you are not capable of being tied to someone whom you don't love. You've always been such a hopeless romantic, you'd never survive in this lifestyle."

Kagami blushed at the last part, and cleared his throat, "so what? You'll just take my place? Just like that?"

He nodded, "just like that."

Kagami looked at Kise now, "and you're okay with this?"

Kise broke in quietly, "no offense Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi is more to my tastes. You're a bit... bigger than I like." He added the last part with a wink, "although I did like you Kagamicchi, but this works better~! Since I'm no Uke."

A palm slammed into Kise's side, making him gasp, a quiet but deadly voice said, "and who said I was an Uke?" Kagami broke out into laughter at the horror on Kise's face. When a small smile teased at the edge of Kuroko's lips Kise pouted.

"So meannnn~" He glomped the smaller male, "Kurokocchi!"

The redhead grinned as he saw them, worry for his brother abating, and his eyes softened at the sight, "I guess this is better huh?" Kagami could tell for all Kuroko's teasing, that he did like the hyperactive blond. The scene made his stomach twist, thinking of how Aomine would be if he liked him as much as Kise obviously cared for Kuroko. "Sorry I worried you Tetsuya."

"Its alright Taiga-kun. Just don't do it again," the glint in Kuroko's eyes made him shiver, and he almost felt bad for Kise. His brother could be sadistic when he wanted to, but then again, he figured that Kise had to be a bit of a masochist (when he had stayed here previously and met Kasamatsu he couldn't understand for the life of them how Kise was okay with being hit so much).

"R-right." Just then a knock came from the door. Kise called out for them to enter.

A meek looking servant girl entered, "Kise-sama, Momoi-sama has come to visit."

"Oh how wonderful! Youll get to meet her--," a small cough interrupted him.

"Ah sorry Kise-sama it is the male Momoi-sama, not her highness." Understanding lit in his golden eyes, a brighter grin than before sliding on his face.

"Really?! Then no time must be wasted! I hardly ever get a visit from him, let him get a room and have him meet me in the here shortly." The servant was blushing from the radiant smile but managed to nod before scurrying out. Kise turned to the curious gazes, "he's my childhood friend. In fact, Kagamicchi, he reminds me a lot of you."

Kuroko put a hand over Kise's, "I was under the impression that there was only one heir for the throne of Touou."

A sad look crossed Kise's face, looking very out of place. "Thats true... But he is actually the bastard child of King Momoi. Its how we met actually. He uses his fathers last name only when he comes to visit or else he'll be kicked out of the country."

"Huh, whys that?" Kagami tilted his head. Before he could answer the door was slammed open and a very familiar face leered at them.

"Well hello there Kise. Long time no see," Kagami stared in horror at the tanned male before them, a light blush instantly coming to his face at the thought of the last time he had seen him a couple days ago. Fuck, why was Aomine here?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the darling Lycanwolff has come to AO3. She has an awesome AoKaga story called A Dragons Heart. Check it out an give em some love~! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heya, sorry this one took so long, as most of you know, I have a lot of ongoing stories right now and one-shots that I've had planned. And now I have two requests, so Ima be realllll busy, plus school is kicking my ass already. So expect random updates on different stories as I try and balance all of them… its not going to go well hahaha. Oh well!
> 
> Enjoy~

Kagami couldn't help but feel a bit cheated, he had done _all_ that damn work and for what, Aomine to find him within the first day he was on land. It didn't help that Kagami wanted Aomine to be after him for more than him getting the reward money. How had Aomine known where he was going to go anyways? Anger surged up in him and he glared at the man that was strolling towards them with a lecherous leer on his face.

"What the HELL are _you_ doing here?!" Kagami spit out, standing up in his rage, fist clenched at his side. He didn't catch the surprised, exchanged look between Kise and Kuroko.

Aomine chuckled lowly, and Kagami was annoyed to find that it stirred thoughts in his mind that had nothing to do with their current situation. The man drawled mockingly, "Aw but _Taiga_ dear, I missed you." He was clearly teasing him and it made Kagami grit his teeth in anger.

"Fuck off _Daiki_." He snarled, before a quiet voice interrupted them.

"Taiga-kun. How do you know him?"

Kagami blinked, and then realized his mistake. Shit, how was he supposed to explain this now? And why did he not want to tell the truth? It's not like he should be protecting the bastard, after all he _did_ kidnap him… but his heart ached terribly at just the thought of doing that. He didn't know quite what to make of it, so he opened his mouth when an arm slinging around his shoulders cut him off.

"Hm. So Taiga didn't tell you huh? Good boy," Aomine smirked as he trailed a finger down Kagami's face, causing his eye to twitch and slap the hand away. "I kidnapped him."

Kagami's eyes widened so much that they almost came out of their sockets, and choked hard until he started coughing. Only Aomine would be stupid, or shameless, enough to proudly state that in front of his brother and ex-fiancé. Thankfully, they took it in stride, Kise from already knowing Aomine for years, and Kuroko because… well he did that with everything. Kagami shoved his arm off and sat down with a huff, the bluenette following after him and crowding his space, much to his annoyance.

"Ah. That makes sense now, right Kise-kun?" Kuroko stated quietly, looking up at him.

"Huh? What makes sense?" Kagami asked, bewildered by the whole exchange. They just ignored him though.

"Yeah~ I totally thought it was weird that Kagamicchi wouldn't tell us who his kidnapper was, but now I understand!" Kise smiled brightly and turned towards Aomine. "You shouldn't go kidnapping peoples fiancés, Aominecchi. That's not proper etiquette, especially between friends."

Aomine blinked, and then narrowed his eyes. "Fiancé?" He stilled in his seat, body tense, as he fully comprehended Kise's words. "Taiga is your _fiancé_?" The words were practically growled out, and his glare made Kise gulp.

Kagami sighed, rubbing his forehead. He caught the slight, teasing twitch on his brother's face and gleam in Kise's eyes. The redhead almost told Aomine, but then realized this was a perfect time to get back at him. A sly grin came to his face before he could stop it as he pulled out of Aomine's clingy arms. "Yeah, he is, dumbass."

Kise picked up that he was playing along and smiled brightly, flinging across the table and into Kagami's arms, nuzzling his neck. "It's so good to see you Kagamicchi, I've been _so lonely_." The blond purred that last part into his neck, but making it loud enough that Aomine heard it. The bluenette's hand twitched where it lay on his thigh, and Kise guessed he only withheld the need to punch him because they'd been friends for a long time.

"It's okay, I'm here now Ryouta," Kagami said his first name, and oh what a good decision that was. Pure fury was stretched across Aomine's face, until it cleared into a seemingly emotionless expression. He smiled down at the blond in his lap, who sat up to get more comfortable. "Been a while since I've seen you huh?"

"Yea~! Kurokocchi was keeping me company while your father's soldiers searched for you, he knew that I would've went to go get you as soon as I heard the news. If I had known that Aominecchi was the one who did it I'm sure we would have gotten you a lot sooner~!" Kise chirped, then pecked him lightly on the lips. That drew a blush out of Kagami because he could feel Aomine staring at them so intensely, not because of Kise's actions, although it did help the authenticity of it all.

Kuroko watched on, amusement dancing in his clear blue eyes, not at all bothered with the fact Kise had kissed him. He knew it was just an act after all, plus Kise would never cheat on him. Kagami and Kise were just good friends, and by the looks Aomine was giving them, even he could feel how familiar they were with each other. Though he probably thought they were familiar in a different way if the anger swirling behind his midnight eyes were any indication.

Kise turned his bright grin towards his longtime friend, "isn't that right Aominecchi? You would've given him back right?"

Said man gritted his teeth, fingernails digging into his hands, drawing the smallest amount of blood. When he didn't answer Kise's annoying voice went on again about how now that Kagami was back that they could marry in the next few months. The image of _his_ Taiga going down an aisle with his idiotic friend Kise made something snap in him. He growled low, and pushed Kise off of his lap, making him land on the floor harshly.

He pouted and looked up at Aomine, "that wasn't very nice Aominecchi~"

"Shut up Kise! The engagements off, Taiga's _mine._ " Aomine snarled fiercely, snatching Kagami's hand and dragging the stunned man behind him.

The door closed behind them with a resounding slam, and Kise couldn't help the bark of laughter that left his lips. When a tinkling snicker was heard to the right of him he glanced over to find Kuroko laughing along with him, it only made him laugh that much harder. He had forgotten how easy, not to mention amusing, it was to screw with Aomine. Kise had known his friend for all of his life, and he could always tell when he was enamored with something, as Aomine was never one to ignore the pleasurable things in life. He always did things in excess, whether it is in drink, sex, or pirating.

When he had gotten on Kagami's lap, he was surprised that Aomine hadn't out right cracked him across the face. It was nice that Kagami had decided to play along; it made it all that much sweeter in the end. Since the bluenette hadn't done anything he had decided to push him further and even kissed him lightly, then proceeded to talk about the wedding. Finally Aomine had done something, and Kise was a little impressed he had held out that long, he wasn't known for patience. Just thinking about the face he had sported was enough to make him burst into another round of giggles.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "Don't tease him too much. Poor Taiga-kun probably wont be able to walk for a week."

"Not like he wont enjoy it, and you didn't seem to want to stop me either." Kise giggled, flashing a smile at his true fiancé. "So why don't you care that Aominecchi kidnapped him? Aren't you going to tell your father?"

Blue eyes looked at him flatly, "Why? Did you want me to turn your childhood friend in? Although I clearly remember he already has an outstanding bounty on his head."

"Meanie~ you know what I meant!" He sidled up to Kuroko and wrapped an arm around his waist.

He smiled briefly, "I could see how much Aomine-kun likes him, he won't sell him. And you heard him, he stated that Taiga-kun was his, Aomine-kun doesn't seem like one that's willing to share."

Kise snorted very undignified like, and muttered, "That's an understatement. I remember when we were younger and he got a gift from his mother, some kind of hair product that I knew he would never use. So I ask him to have it and that I'd pay for it, since it was one of the best in the land! No use having it waste away. You know what he said?" He scowled at the memory.

An eyebrow rose, "What'd he say?"

The blond took on a scowl, getting into character, before continuing in an obviously fake deep voice, "It's _my_ present, and the only one who can use my present is me." Kise huffed, "Bastard probably _still_ has it somewhere in his possessions." Kuroko chuckled at the pouting face, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Your hair is nice without any products, Kise-kun." Kuroko stated blankly. A blush rose up in Kise's cheeks as he smiled down at him.

"What would I do without you?!" He squealed and hugged the smaller man to his chest.

* * *

The next few minutes passed in a blur, and if asked Kagami probably wouldn't be able to recall what had happened. All he knew was that one minute he had Kise on his lap and the next was that Aomine's lips slammed into his, devouring him with an intensity that made heat pool in his belly. Hands left his wrists that were previously pinned to the wall to drag down and grasp at his ass, gripping it to pull him closer. Aomine pushed his tongue in his mouth, drawing out a moan from Kagami, and slid it against the top of his lips before pressing back in that warm cavern.

Kagami's mind was swirling with the ministrations, not realizing that his own hands were on Aomine's back, fingers digging into his muscled shoulders. A husky growl left the bluenette's mouth at the sensation, and his lips trailed down Kagami's neck, leaving a blazing trail of heat behind. It was amazing how much this man affected him, making his body shiver from a simple kiss, no matter how hot it was. He felt like he was forgetting something, something about… and that thought flew out the window as Aomine's hand slipped in his pants to rub teasingly against his hardening erection.

"F-Fuck," Kagami panted, to which he chuckled and continued the slow circles with his palm. "Dammit you bastard," he snarled without any heat while tightening his grip on those broad shoulders. Aomine made quick work of the redhead's pants, and they pooled at his feet. His large hand wrapped around him and Kagami gasped at the feeling he had missed, the feeling of being dominated, and the feeling of Aomine's warm body pressed against his.

Aomine kept the slow pace he had from before, making Kagami whine with frustration and push his hips forward faster. Eyes' drinking in the sight of those long lashes brushing against his smooth skin, flushed cheeks and open mouth panting while he thrust into his hand, seeking more friction. "Look at you, such a whore for me while your _fiancé_ is in another room down the hall," he whispered into the redhead's ears. "Is that why you left? So you could come back to Kise and he could fuck you?"

His eyes snapped open, mind clearing a bit as he remembered what he had almost forgotten. A blush came to his face at how he hadn't been thinking just because Aomine had put his hands on him. As much as Kagami didn't want him to stop, he knew they had to talk, so he grasped Aomine's wrist, pausing him. "He… um…"

The man sneered down at him; his eyes had a dangerous look in them. "What?"

"He'snotmyfiance!" Kagami blurted out.

"Hah? Say that again?"

"He's. Not. My. Fiancé!" He exhaled noisily, "well I mean he _was_ and that is why I came back."

"Okay, wait, what? That made no sense! Is he or isn't he your fiancé?" Aomine asked, hands now placed next to Kagami's head on either side, face leaning close to his. It felt a little awkward that he literally had his pants around his ankles, and he shifted, embarrassed.

"He was, but when I got here I found out Tetsuya, my brother, had taken my place. So no, he's not my fiancé, he was just acting that way to tease you." Kagami looked anywhere but into Aomine's eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. His curiosity got the better of him though, and his gaze met blue.

"Would you have stayed?" He said quietly, sounding very unlike the Aomine that Kagami had come to know.

"Uh, what?"

"Would you have stayed, if you weren't previously engaged to Kise?" His eyes had a light to them, and his voice almost sounded eager. It was kind of freaking Kagami out to be honest.

Hesitantly, he spoke, "Yeah." Kagami cleared his throat, looking to the side again, "yeah, I would have. Stayed, I mean."

Aomine's fingers turned him back to face him, and the small smile around his mouth surprised Kagami. It wasn't something he had seen on him before, and couldn't help but melt at the tenderness he saw there. He didn't want to get his hopes up, so he continued, "Not like it matters, you probably would have sold me off to that guy or whatever, and I guess it—," A finger pressed to his mouth made him pause.

"Bakagami." Was all Aomine said, igniting the flame of anger in him.

"What the hell?! I'm trying to talk seriously and all you can say is that?" When Aomine started chuckling, that was the last straw, and he bent down to pull his pants up, fastening them quickly.

"Calm down Taiga, don't nag so much." He picked his ear and grinned at the open mouthed redhead. His hands grabbed Kagami's hands and tugged him against his chest, making him lose his breath momentarily.

"Calm down? You want me to _calm down?!_ I practically admit to liking your stupid ass, and then you go and—," His eyes widened as he felt Aomine kiss his forehead lightly, making him shut his mouth instantly in shock.

"I called you Bakagami because I wont sell what's mine. Even for a million gold pieces."

Kagami's eyebrow twitched, "you keep sayin' that, that I'm yours! What the hell does that even _mean?_ You can't own me, you bastard."

Aomine rolled his eyes, muttering, _and you wonder why I call you Bakagami_ , before realizing that he had to be blunt with Kagami or else he wouldn't ever understand. "It means that since you're mine, you'll have to stay with me on my ship, warm my bed for me, and love me. Obviously," he snorted as he placed another kiss on Kagami's forehead.

"Eh?"

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake, I like you too, dumbass!" Aomine scowled at the slightly shorter male.

He paused, Kagami now felt a little stupid for not realizing what he meant sooner. "Oh…"

"Yeah, 'Oh', cant believe I like an idiot like you."

"Well you let me get away! So who's the idiot now?" Kagami shot back, smirk coming to his face.

"Tch. Whatever, I purposely let you go."

"Liar," the redhead said, but dropped it. "Well since you _purposely_ let me go, I can get some of my clothes now before we get back on the ship."

Aomine raised a brow, "Who said you'll need any clothes?"

Kagami shot him a glare. "I don't think your crew will appreciate me walking around deck naked."

"Oh you wont be leaving my room if I have any say," he drawled, eyes raking over the still disheveled Kagami, who blushed at the insinuation.

"Shut up Ahomine."

They kept bickering the whole time as Kagami gathered his stuff, and figuring that Kuroko already knew his decision, only left a letter in the room he used when he stayed at Kise's castle. It didn't take long to get back on the boat, and to his surprise a couple of the crew greeted him. He shot a questioning look at Aomine, who once they were in his quarters explained.

"A lot of them respect you because you bested me, no one's ever gotten away from me before. Even though I purposely let you go."

Kagami laughed, "Well you're the idiot who left lock picks in your jacket."

He scowled, "Don't you understand the word _purposely_?"

"Sure, sure." Kagami grinned.

Aomine glared at him, pulling him closer by his waist, "Should have chosen the damn million gold pieces."

A glint in Kagami's eyes made him curious, "Well…"

"Well what?"

"You don't necessarily _have_ to give up on the million."

"Hah?" Aomine reared back in shock, then a dark look came over his face, "I don't share."

"No you idiot. I'm just sayin' that if you ah, sold me, but perhaps had _misplaced_ your lock picks again. And I so happened to break out after you got the million…" Understanding lit up in his dark blue eyes, a wicked grin slid onto Aomine's face.

"You're going to make a decent pirate after all," Aomine chuckled. Kagami sighed and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Idiot, now lets go get us that million."

"Hm… yeah, but first I have something else that needs my attention," the bluenette drawled.

"What could possibly be more important than a million gold pieces?" Kagami growled and then noticed that Aomine was slowly pushing him towards the bed. Red streaked across his cheeks, "Y-you—," Aomine didn't let him say another word before he claimed his treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: lol, so ik that most of you wanted another sex scene… but I'm literally so freakin' tired. Maybe in the future I'll show what happens when they get the gold (I actually had a very good idea n all that but I've already dragged this on so long!)
> 
> ChildOfTheStar I hope you liked it! :D Sorry it took me soooo long to finish it (although i mean it WAS supposed to be a one shot lol).
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed, please comment and tell me what you thought! :3
> 
> OH AND OMG this story put me over the total word count of 100,000 words of all my stories put together!!! Isn't that awesome?


End file.
